Snow Hey oh
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: The summary is inside. R&R, please. And no flammings, thank you. And a 1SHOT!


Snow ((Hey Oh))

Sunday, October 7th, 2007!

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the titans and "Snow ((Hey Oh))".

Summary: Ummm... just R&R it, please. No flammings. And what? I can do other stories, too you know. I'll continue the chapters whenever I want.

Couples: NeilXTheresa (married)

Where it placed: Future and in Rimouski

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The 25 years-old, Neil was sad. Theresa will leave him if he doesn't care about her and thier upcoming child. A tear slide down his cheeks. What can he do else? He decided to take a walk with his pregnant wife. He asked her if she wanted to walk with him and she said 'yes'. As they walked Neil started to think of one of his favorite songs, "Snow ((Hey Oh)) by Red Hot Chilli Peppers.

_Come to decide that the things that I tried  
Were in my life just to get high on  
When I sit alone come get a little more known  
But I need more than myself this time_

He started to wrap an arm around Theresa's shoulder. He didn't change alot since he was 16. Just his clothes. He has a white blouse with brown jacket and black jeans. And her? She changed, she had _maternité_clothes and she had a _Classic flip _hair style. They walked on a street with waiting cars for Theresa and Neil to pass by.

_Step from the road to the sea to the sky  
And I do believe what we rely on  
When I lay it on  
Come get to play on  
All my life to sacrifice_

Hey oh listen what I say oh  
I got your  
Hey oh listen what I say oh

When will I know that I really can't go  
To the well one more time to decide on

When it's killing me  
When will I really see  
All that I need to look inside

Come to believe that I better not leave  
Before I get my chance to ride

When it's killing me  
What do I really need  
All that I need to look inside

Neil shivered by that last part he just thought of the song lyric. Theresa started to stare at him like he was a wierdo and he did a 'don't worry I'm fine' expression. And they started to sat on a bench. Theresa felt like she was going to faint. Her head went on his chest and he kissed her on her head.

"Neil? Let's go home" said Theresa as she throbbed her tummy.

"Sure dear" Neil replied. As they returned home Theresa's water broke.

_The more I see the less I know  
The more I like to let It go…hey oh_

Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder  
Where it's so white as snow

Privately divided by a world so undecided  
And there's nowhere to go

In beneath the cover of another perfect wonder  
Where it's so white as snow

Running through a field where all my tracks will  
Be concealed and there is nowhere to go

When to descend to amend for a friend  
All the channels that have broken down

Now you bring it up  
I'm gonna ring it up

As NeilXTheresa were at the hospital? Theresa had triples. And it's 2 girls and 1 boy and thier name is Ariane, Courtney and Anthony. But sadly, the newly parents TheresaXNeil had tears in thier eyes. Thier friends died in car accidents(aka: Odie, Herry and Archie)and illness (aka: Jay and Atlanta).

16 years later...

_Dear Diary,_

_It's June 27th, 2030:_

_Mommy, Daddy, Courtney and Anthony bought me this lovely diary that I'm writting in right now. As for my 16th birthday. I have redish strawberry hair like moma's and blue eyes like pop's. I have to take pills cause I'm 7 percent handicap. And sometimes I have siezures. I have red and black frammed glasses. My hair is a Silken style. I'm 5-9 hieght and I wieght 200 pounds. I wear a 'Berry snug Layered tees' shirt, 'Black Aero-D' pants and black sandals. My mother's hair is a classic bun, my sister's hair is a Terra-twist style, my brother's hair is a Rift style and my dad's hair is a Salary man style. And that's all I can give you for right now. But now I gotta go, okay? Bye. Oh and me, my sis and bro were born on June 25th, 2014._

_Dear Diary,_

_It's July 27th, 2030:_

_I know I didn't write for so long but I was busy. Daddy passed away on July 22nd. As I write I'm crying, and plus I can hear my sister and brother cry from thier rooms. Moma is gone to see dad get buried under the dirt next to thier 5 friends. And yes, thier friends all died on Rimouski. Moma is crying how she lost daddy. Right now, I'm listening to Red Hot Chilli Peppers- Snow ((Hey Oh)). I know they are an old band but who cares, me and my family loved them, and we still do. Rest in peace, father. Here's the words on his tomb:_

_In memory of Neil Furtado_

_Feburary 14th, 1991- July 22nd, 2030_

_Next was my parent's friends tomb:_

_In memory of Jay McPete_

_March 12th, 1991- January 1st, 2009_

_In memory of Atlanta Amyot_

_April 7th, 1992- December 25th, 2009_

_In memory of Archie Vincellette_

_December 16th, 1991- April 7th, 2009_

_In memory of Herry Laplante_

_October 22nd, 1991- August 12th, 2009_

_In memory of Odie Pearson_

_September 29th, 1991- October 31st, 2009 _

_and I guess that's it for now. Oh shoot! My dairy is gonna be all dirty, so I gotta go, bye._

_Dear Diary,_

_It's April 7th, 2033:_

_I am now at the age of 18. I have now a brother-in-law called Jason. And yes, Courtney got married at the age of 17. She is now a mother of a daughter named Theresa. Yes like mom. I am almost finnished with you Diary, what a suceed! Mother died lastyear on March 17th, 2032. Anthony has a girlfriend named Doris, and it's already been 2 years since they were dating. And me? I'm engaged with a rich, sweet and nice husband called Mitch. But now I'm pregnant of 5 months. I made-out before I get married. My siezures stopped lastyear right after mother died. Mom died of lung cancer. Me, Courtney, Anthony and our family loves Red Hot Chilli Peppers- Snow ((Hey Oh)). What about Calypso? She's a mother of 2 kids: Odie(18) and Ursula(15) and works as a science teacher in a Rimouski High School. She has a Female Wing hair style. There's not enough space for a really long sentence, so good-bye, Diary. Maybe my kids will read it one day. Good-bye ounce again._

In Elysian Fields...

The dead family members and dead friends were finnishing reading Ariane's long diary. Everyone was crying.

"Oh my sweet, Ariane. Hope you'll enjoy your life as much as we did" sobbed Neil.

"And as Courtney and Anthony as well" Theresa added. Kissing Neil on the cheek.

"Oh, Calypso! Why did I die, hey? Oh Calypso I wish you were with me" sobbed Odie "You continued life without me". Archie and Herry were trying calming him down.

"You must be happy, Odie" started Jay "Calypso is having a life of happiness".

"Your right, Jay" said Odie "She shall continue her life". Then the gang looked at the tv(which is new here in Elysian Fields)as they watched thier family members growing older.

--------------------------------

PS: How was it? Good? Bad? But please no flammings._  
_


End file.
